


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（7）

by ccwzj



Category: Feng Douzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（7）

冯大米直接带冯豆子和尤东东回了自己家，给尤东东安排了一间客房。  
尤东东躺在陌生的床上一夜未睡，他觉得这晚的一切都是梦，只要睡着了再醒来就会过去。但他越是这样想越是睡不着，一闭上眼睛就感觉肚子里有东西在动，那是一条他正在孕育的生命。  
尤东东吓得不敢睡，睁着眼看了一夜天花板。  
一个多月前的那天遇到冯豆子是个意外，跟他上了床也是意外，有了孩子更是意外。  
尤东东自己也说不清对冯豆子是什么感觉，要说没有一丁点感情，那他为什么会答应吴宇石去酒吧？为什么在门口遇到冯豆子情绪就失了控？  
凡事有再一再二，没有再三再四。那天又冲动上床之后他已经决定不再跟冯豆子联系了，却没想到从最开始他们就种下了羁绊。  
尤东东摸着自己的肚子，他不知道该如何面对这个孩子。他跟冯豆子也不是什么恩爱的情侣需要一个情感结晶，他甚至不知道冯豆子是怎么想的。从医院出来，车上他们中间隔着冯大米，两个人一句话未说，冯豆子甚至没有看他一眼。  
他果然也觉得这是个不该存在的意外吧。尤东东想。  
直到天蒙蒙亮，尤东东才稍微有了点睡意。这一晚上又泡吧又去警察局最后还跑了趟医院，着实挺折腾。  
但他刚刚闭上眼，听到外面客厅里有谈话的动静，又不想睡了。  
他下床开了门，顶着两个厚重的黑眼圈，看到客厅里不只有冯大米和皮大聪，还有一个男人和冯果果。冯豆子应该还没睡醒，尤东东没看到他，眼神瞬间黯淡了几分。  
冯大米看到他开门，招呼他过去坐，让冯果果给他热了一杯牛奶。  
经过冯大米的介绍，尤东东知道那位他没见过的陌生男人是冯豆子姐夫，冯大米的爱人。他冲孙勇点了点头算是打过招呼，有些局促地坐在一群冯家人中间，低着头不知道该说什么，只好小口小口地喝着牛奶。  
冯大米安静地等尤东东把一杯牛奶喝完，才开口问他。  
“东东，你别紧张。姐就随便问你点事。你跟豆子是怎么认识的？我听果果说，豆子说之前救过你？”  
尤东东愣了一下，握着杯子的指节发白。事到如今也没什么隐瞒的必要，但自己发情主动贴上去找操这种事，他还是有些说不出口。  
还好冯大米是个明白人，尤东东刚说了一半她就了然地点了点头，打断他道，“委屈你了。”  
这种温和的态度反而让尤东东不好意思起来了，连忙把责任往自己身上揽，“没委屈，是我主动的。”  
“发情期的Omega哪知道什么主动被动，姐都懂的。”  
尤东东讪讪，他越发摸不清冯家人想要干嘛了。  
“你还记得那天是几号吗？”  
尤东东从手机里翻出设计师聚会的邮件，给冯大米看上面的日期，正好是一个半月前，跟医生说的孕期吻合。  
尤东东突然敏感地察觉到冯大米在试探什么了，“你怀疑不是冯豆子的？”  
冯大米听他这话反而一愣，“怎么会。”她有些无奈地笑笑，“东东，你自己没察觉到吗？你身上一直有豆子的味道。”  
尤东东：“？？？”  
他就只是前几天被冯豆子临时标记过，按照时间算来也该过去了，怎么会一直有冯豆子的味道。  
冯大米继续说，“别人可能不清楚，但豆子是我带大的，他分化的时候也是我陪着，对他的味道我太熟悉了。你第一次到冯家菜那天，身上就有豆子的味道，虽然不浓，但你没藏住。”  
怎么可能……？尤东东有些懵，他平时一直有刻意收着自己的信息素，如果说那时因为怀孕控制力下降，那冯大米闻到的也该是他的味道才对，而不该是冯豆子的。  
除非……  
尤东东想着想着，突然意识到了一件对他来说可怕的事情。  
“东东，应该是第一次的时候，你们之间就永久标记了。”  
被永久标记的Omega才会一直带着Alpha的味道，哪怕是他有意识地收住了自己的，但因为怀孕，生理本能让他没办法收住自己Alpha的信息素，甚至会刻意追求那种味道，使自己安心。  
怪不得后来在KTV冯豆子只是稍微没收住信息素，他就立刻察觉到了还湿得那么快。那是他的Alpha啊，即使他不想承认，身体却无法抗拒。  
尤东东欲哭无泪，这么说来第一回冯豆子岂止是没做避孕措施，还对他成结了。而他竟然毫无印象。  
“大姐……我……”  
“东东，我知道我们豆子不算个优秀男人，是我把他惯坏了，才让他做出这样不负责任的行为。”冯大米小心地观察着尤东东的神色，考虑着措辞，“但是从一个姐姐的身份，我希望你能慎重考虑一下，把这个孩子生下来。”  
尤东东没说话，也没有表情，像一个听话的木偶，默默地听着。  
“说出来不怕你笑话，豆子之前被骗过，一个Beta装成Omega还说怀了他的孩子，等生出来就卷了钱带着孩子跑了。那之后豆子的感情账就越来越烂，说实话，我这当姐姐的看了也着急。”  
“而你第一次到冯家菜来，我就觉得你跟我们冯家投缘。豆子跟他姐夫前前后后做了那么多次生意，就着一次成了。东东，你是豆子的贵人。”  
“姐希望你回去能好好想想，之前豆子有什么地方太过混账，我希望你能原谅他，再给他一次机会。况且你们之间的永久标记已经形成，就算你把孩子打掉了，标记无法抹去，以后你再开始新的感情，也会受到阻碍。”  
尤东东猝不及防地打断了冯大米，“……我可以去做腺体切除手术。”  
他话音刚落，在座的人都愣了。冯大米没想到尤东东竟然能说出这种话来。  
作为冯豆子的姐姐，她固然是自私的。但她也确实喜欢尤东东，觉得他比之前那个什么萌萌靠谱多了，是能跟豆子好好过日子的。  
她本来还愁怎么撮合一下他俩，没想到老天爷都在帮忙，尤东东竟然怀孕了，还跟冯豆子有了永久标记。  
她一直觉得这是天公作美，只要冯豆子终身大事搞定，她后半辈子的心结就少了一个。但尤东东竟然宁可切除腺体也不想生孩子。冯大米一时也陷入迷茫，她这鸳鸯谱点的是不是太强人所难了？  
尤东东倒没想那么多。他跟冯豆子既然已经阴差阳错地永久标记了，他也可以认命，更何况虽然他不想承认，但他绝对没那么讨厌冯豆子。  
冯大米说的话也的确让他心有触动，可他不甘心的是，为什么冯家所有人都坐在这了，偏偏没有冯豆子？这种事为什么不是冯豆子亲口来说？他还要他姐帮他擦屁股到什么时候？如果以后真的在一起了，是不是也要隔三差五就要跑到冯大米这里来让她主持公道？  
尤东东无法接受。  
冯豆子以前有过多少感情他可以不管，别骗也好有苦衷也好他都能理解。但是现在的情况不是冯大米的事，也不是其他冯家人的事，就是他跟冯豆子两个人之间的事。从昨晚到现在，冯豆子迟迟不出面表态，他没办法一头热血地埋进这段意外而生的感情里，红线另一端那个人，或多或少总该给他点回应。  
此时沉默或许以后永远都会沉默，如果他没办法保证肚子里的孩子的未来，没办法保证宝宝会有一个很爱他的爸爸，他不会生。  
他宁可切除腺体，再没有第二性征，也不会冲动去承诺自己做不到的事。  
尤东东没敢抬头看冯大米，咬牙忍着心底翻涌而上的委屈，却固执地不肯将就一步。  
气氛正僵持着，突然卧室门后传来一个奶声奶气的声音：“小舅，你在这干嘛呀？”  
尤东东闻声抬头，像要把那扇门盯穿。门后没了声音，过了一会儿，冯豆子牵着扬扬的手开门出来。  
他还穿着睡衣，头发一团乱，眼下也是乌黑发青的，看来昨夜也没睡好。  
尤东东见到他突然有点鼻酸，他实在觉得委屈。敢情冯豆子早就醒了，一直躲在门后偷听就是不出来。如果不是扬扬也睡醒了弄出声音，他还要躲到什么时候？这他妈到底是谁的孩子？  
尤东东气不打一处来，起身就要走，冯大米眼疾手快地拉住他，朝一边的冯豆子拼命使眼色。  
冯豆子压根没接他姐的眼刀，他也挺生气的，在门后听到冯大米揭他的以前糗事就算了，尤东东那个不识好歹的竟然宁可去切除腺体也不愿意生他的孩子？  
“干嘛？怀了我冯豆子的孩子就那么见不得人吗？”  
尤东东在他面前停下来，瞪着他问，“你什么意思？”  
冯豆子这才发现尤东东眼圈红了，眼镜也没戴，一双大眼睛水汪汪的，看起来特别怜人。  
他本来有满腹的豪言壮语，被这样的眼神一看，一时不知该从何开口，干咳了两声，愣了半天从裤兜里拿出昨晚尤东东落在医院的眼镜，给他戴上。  
“你……你眼镜别忘了……”  
尤东东简直要气死，他早该知道冯豆子的狗嘴里吐不出什么象牙，竟然还指望着他能说点好话。  
尤东东咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出“我谢谢你”四个字，转身就往大门口走。  
“哎！你去哪儿啊？！”冯豆子追问。  
“医！院！！”  
冯大米一听这俩字，急得一拖鞋就飞到冯豆子身上，紧接着把车钥匙扔给他，“愣着干嘛呀！还不快追！”  
冯豆子睡衣也没换，还穿着拖鞋就追了出去。  
他觉得这尤东东也挺莫名其妙的，他都帮尤东东拿药了，还把他落在医生那的眼镜带了回来，怕自己忘了一夜都带在身上，搞得他觉也没睡好。  
他冯豆子什么时候这么关心过别人啊？之前萌萌怀孕他都没这么上心过，尤东东竟然还不满足。虽然说成结是个意外，但他也没说不认啊！尤东东竟然还要打掉孩子！做他冯豆子的Omega就这么丢人？？？  
尤东东在意着肚子里的孩子，跑不快，冯豆子虽然还穿着拖鞋，但在楼门口就追上他了。  
“你干嘛去！”  
尤东东一抹眼泪，“关你屁事！放开我！”  
“行行行，我放开你，你先别哭。”  
“谁哭了！你少血口喷人！”尤东东吸吸鼻子，翻遍了全身上下没找到纸巾，扯着冯豆子衣角把鼻涕擦了。  
“卧槽你恶不恶心！这我新穿的！”  
“我恶心！你离我远点！别跟着我！”  
尤东东转身就走，掏出手机打滴滴去医院。  
冯豆子一想到他肚子里有自己的孩子就没辙，只好先作权宜之计，“得得得，你上哪，我开车送你。”  
“滚你丫的，我自己有腿，不用你送。”  
冯豆子觉得他跟尤东东简直没办法正常交流：“你怎么这么无理取闹啊！”  
“到底是谁无情无耻无理取闹啊！”  
两个人僵持不下，楼上却传来愤怒的咆哮声：“楼下的大清早吵什么吵！！！”  
怒火中烧的两个人一被骂扰民，稍微冷静了点。  
冯豆子伸手去扯尤东东，这回尤东东没挣开他。  
“我们谈谈。”

因为时间太早了，咖啡馆都没开门，冯豆子只能找了家人不多的早餐店坐下来。  
他先深呼吸了几次，脑子里回忆了几遍冯大米暴怒的脸，告诉自己要冷静冷静，千万别搞砸，至少好聚好散。  
尤东东叫了杯豆浆，一边喝一边问，“你要谈什么？”  
冯豆子本来想了一大堆大义凛然的说辞，想尽可能表现的满不在乎。其实他也搞不清自己到底怎么想的，一切都发生得太快了，他那榆木脑子有些理不清。  
但是只要一想到今天早上尤东东说要切除腺体的事，他就气不打一处来，什么理智冷静都没了。  
“你真那么不想给我生孩子？”  
“什么叫我不想……”尤东东一噎，“明明是你不想让我生。”  
“我什么时候说的？”  
“你什么时候没说？”  
“行行行，就算我说了，那我现在反悔总行了吧！”  
尤东东没说话，一杯豆浆见了底，他吸了半天，再吸不到什么东西，把吸管咬得变了形。  
“冯豆子，你为什么标记我？”  
“……我、我。”冯豆子我了半天，没我出个所以然。  
“我发情，我脑子不清楚，是我先勾你，我认了。”尤东东声音有些哽咽，“可你为什么不带套？不带套就算了，为什么还对我成结？那时候我们只不过是刚见面的陌生人，你是不是根本没想过我被你永久标记之后要怎么办？”  
“……”冯豆子还真没想过，要不是今早听冯大米说，他都不知道自己成结了，他对那晚的记忆就只有“舒服”。  
“还有上一次，你是不是故意的？你知道我被你标记了，对你的信息素没办法，才故意诱惑我？”  
“我没有！”  
“你是不是觉得我撅着屁股求你操的样子特别好笑？”  
“我不是……”  
“那你是为什么？！”尤东东气得想拿眼前的杯子丢他，想了想没忍心，从桌旁抽了支筷子扔过去。  
“哎呦哎呦，你先别哭！”冯豆子一边躲一边叫服务员拿纸巾给尤东东擦眼泪，尤东东压根不领情，丢了一地的筷子。  
赶来的服务员欲言又止，在冯豆子的瞪视下只得离开。  
“诶你听我说！第一回我不知道我成结了！第二回……第二回我也不知道为什么咬了你腺体……”  
“冯豆子你还是不是人？你不知道谁知道？我知道？！”  
“你怎么又翻脸不认人！那两次哪次你没舒服到？我标记就标记了，我认了！倒是你，你就那么不想当我的Omega？”  
“谁知道你有几个好Omega。”  
“我就标记过你一个Omega。”  
“放你丫的屁，再信你的鬼话我跟你姓。”  
“那你可得改名叫冯东东了。”冯豆子语气突然软下来，似乎有些不好意思，“我是说真的。我从没对别人成结过，不然我怎么可能不知道成结是什么感觉。”  
尤东东还是有些不相信，“你没骗我？”  
“我骗你干嘛啊！我都没进去过别的Omega的生殖腔，哪知道那里那么舒服。你里面特别紧，又湿又热，我又没成结过，完全不会控制，可能一不小心就……。而且生殖腔是你自己打开的，那么诱人明摆着就是勾着我进去，你总要负一半责任吧。”  
冯豆子说着说着，声音越来越小，到最后竟然脸红了。  
尤东东也觉得脸颊烧得慌。他这回相信冯豆子没骗他了，如果想骗他完全可以编一些别的理由，没必要这么直白地说感受。  
“要不你看，你先别打掉孩子了，为了我切除腺体也犯不上。”  
尤东东心想你可算说了句人话。  
“我们可以试试嘛，我看你也没那么讨厌我，而且你也觉得我们其实身体契合度挺高的吧？我家里人你也都见过了，我姐也挺喜欢你的，对你比对我还好。”  
尤东东想起昨晚冯大米想脱鞋打冯豆子的样子，一下没绷住，扯着嘴角笑了。  
话说到这份上，尤东东也没必要再去医院。冯豆子见他不生气了，开车又把他带回了冯大米那。  
看到俩人相安无事地回来，冯大米一颗悬着的心总算放下了。冯豆子去里面换衣服，冯大米揽过尤东东对他好一阵嘘寒问暖，直说让他快点搬过来住，家里人什么时候也接过来见个面。  
“太……太快了吧……”尤东东实在有些受不了冯大米的热情。  
冯大米笑得眼睛眯起来，“不快不快。我这就给爸打电话，明天就给他和小米订票来北京，我们一家人先吃个饭。”说罢还拉着扬扬让他叫“小舅妈”。  
扬扬叫了一声，尤东东不好不给冯大米面子，只能笑着应了，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。  
明明刚才还在楼下跟冯豆子对骂呢，这会儿就变成“小舅妈”了……这是什么神展开……  
冯豆子换好衣服出来的时候冯大米正带着尤东东参观客房，说马上收拾一下就给他跟冯豆子住。  
一听这话冯豆子又不乐意了，“姐，你干嘛？我又不是没有房子，为什么非得跟你们一起住啊。”  
“不一起住你自己怎么照顾东东和宝宝？就算十个你我也不放心。”  
“那也不行，不能一起住。扬扬还在呢，少儿不宜。”  
冯大米脱了鞋就要抽他，“没个正经！怀孕初期不能做！东东本来就动了胎气，得好好休养。”  
冯豆子跑着躲，“我又没说要做！感情总归要培养吧？”  
尤东东夹在他们俩中间被说得脸红得要滴血，他极为不好意思地拒绝了冯大米，“我也觉得一起住不太合适……”  
“唉，也行。那回头豆子要是欺负你你告诉我，我帮你收拾他。”  
冯豆子冤死了：“冯大米，你到底是谁姐啊？”  
“都这时候了是谁姐有什么区别吗？”冯大米牵着尤东东去餐厅，“还没吃早饭吧？姐给你做点吃的，等着啊。”  
尤东东一句“吃过了”梗在喉咙里，不好意思拒绝，只能老实坐在那等着，期间接受了来自孙勇皮大聪和冯果果的挨个问候。  
他突然有些后悔了，比起对付一个冯豆子，应付他这些热情的家人好像更艰难一些。他没想明白，他明明只是答应暂时不打掉孩子并且跟冯豆子试试，怎么就好像已经嫁进冯家了呢？  
然而在冯大米看来，冯豆子能把人领回来其他的就都没问题了。餐桌上她一边给尤东东夹菜，一边火热地安排，“东东，趁肚子还没太显怀，明天姐找人看个好日子，你跟豆子赶紧去把证领了啊。”  
完了，怕什么来什么。尤东东觉得自己像进了狼窝的小白兔，可怜巴巴地作最后挣扎，“大姐……太快了吧……”  
还好有冯果果这个年轻人帮他说话，“是啊姐，你给人家豆子和东东一点适应的时间嘛。”  
冯大米心说都永久标记了还适应什么呀……嘴上却还是“善解人意”地答应给他俩一段时间。  
这时候皮大聪跟尤东东聊起了第二批服装设计的事，总算把话题从结婚上扯开了。  
尤东东心里松了一口气，却没想到，被冯大米和老冯头联合催婚的煎熬日子还在后面呢。


End file.
